


【授權翻譯】All you need is Love

by UsagiKobo



Series: E-2 ColdFlash [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is married to Iris, Love Affair, M/M, PWP, coldflash - Freeform, コールドフラッシュ, レ二バリ, 冷閃 - Freeform, 翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiKobo/pseuds/UsagiKobo
Summary: Earth-2 CSI!Barry Allen and Earth-2 Mayer!Leonard Snart have love affair. But it was only deal, it should be deal...關於E2!巴里與E2!市長萊外遇的故事。





	【授權翻譯】All you need is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All you need is Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140155) by [lee_kouren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_kouren/pseuds/lee_kouren). 



> A Translation of ”All you need is Love”,by lee_kouren  
> lee_kouren 太太的冷閃文 ”All you need is Love”的中文翻譯  
> 作者的話:  
> 對不起。這是無聊又甜死人的Earth-2Len/Barry。  
> 我只憑看了TV版S2的衝動就寫下去了。完全就是腦洞大開。  
> 只為擺脫這種鬼上身的狀態就寫了這篇。
> 
> 關於不是閃電俠的巴里跟善良的市長萊外遇的故事ｗ

啊! 一直都是沒有任何前兆突然來襲。

那如同將心切開, 卻又發出炫目光輝一瞬而逝的閃光。

 

依然是――無以名之。

 

衣服摩擦的聲音響起的同時, 取代背後傳來的舒心溫暖的是寒冷的空氣; 這是短暫幽會將近尾聲的暗號。

張開打盹似地閉著的眼皮, 將目光轉向溫暖離開的方向, 只見雪白的背影進入視線。 坐在床邊的艷麗背影令他不禁秉住呼吸, 順著突然升起的慾望無言地伸手向前。

就在快要碰到白晰的頸項那一刻, 心愛的人兒彎下身打算撿起散亂在地上的衣服, 伸出的手掌只抓到一片虛無。

那一瞬間, 萊有如被催促著般地抬起上身, 如貓一般靜悄悄地輕輕蹭向對方的後背。

 

夢就像只能存在一剎那的泡沫, 隨著方才與理性一同被一件件脫下的衣服像倒帶般地被穿上, 漸漸變得朦朧不清。

這幾乎變成慣例, 因為原本他們就講好是不拖泥帶水的關係才開始偷情的。

彼此都不是小孩子了, 也不是渴求互相傾吐小情小愛的那種關係, 不如說期待的是正好相反的事物才對。

但是有時候, 他會莫名其妙想要捨棄一切。關於自己在這世上的立場跟門面, 甚至連善惡都無所謂了, 只想與眼前這個天使般的男人一起耽溺到忘卻時間。 沉溺在慾望之泉裡。

 

他用指尖緩緩撫過一隻手穿過純白襯衫袖子的青年的頸項。

突然受驚敏感地起反應的身影, 讓他的嘴角不禁失守。

 

「萊…」

 

突然而來的碰觸讓他吃驚地打算轉身, 但先一步被溫柔的聲音輕喚著「巴里…」的同時, 被輕撫的部位襲上一股微溫的觸感。

那小小的發熱的一點有如被投向湖心的小石頭, 在巴里的心裡激起漣漪。

 

啊啊, 不行…

就因為在情事之後, 這股舒心的感覺更令人覺得為難。

 

「不行啦」

 

感到從頸項滑往耳垂的唇瓣開始用力吸吮著耳背, 巴里不禁想躲開而開始掙扎。 萊像是要奪取一切似地用全身包覆他的身體。

平常這個時候, 他應該是靜靜地目送準時換上衣服以便回家的青年的。

如果一如往常的話, 他會親吻那令人眷戀的身體, 如果從對方的口中傳來拒絕之意, 他會乾脆地放手。

明知是外遇這種沒有明天的關係,萊可以說還是保持著禮儀的。 自己不過是暫時借用他而已, 也因此他從來沒有拉住準備回到歸處的巴里過。

但為何偏偏今天就是不同。 就連萊自己都弄不明白。 只是單純地在對方推拒的時候被不想放手的思維纏住, 就這麼遵從自己的慾望罷了。

 

被萊緊緊抱住的身體感覺到方才硬被拉離的熱度再度靠近, 為補足空虛感似地、歡欣喜悅想要回到方才渴求彼此的那一刻。 感覺到自己似乎被緩緩滿足, 巴里甚至因為這舒心感而瞬間感到暈眩。

即使在這麼難以反抗的狀態下, 快被沖昏頭的腦海一隅仍浮現妻子艾瑞斯的臉孔, 然後他的身體不由自主地反射性地掙扎, 吐出違心之論。

 

「萊, 不行…艾瑞斯會…」

「我沒有留下痕跡」

 

低沉的聲音在耳邊呢喃著, 僅是如此對現在的自己來說也足夠刺激了。 他用快被熱度沖昏的腦袋勉強回應, 萊卻沒停止低語。

 

「我不是說那個…」

「巴里？」

 

我希望你停止 。

明明理智上知道這種事是不對的, 但自己快被潛意識裡想要被愛的心情給纏住了。

太喜歡那只能在床上聽到的, 那呼喚著自己的名字的令人心醉的聲音。

只不過是這樣而已。

原本應該只不過是這樣而已的…

 

「拜託, 快停下來…」

 

在分開的前夕, 不需要那讓自己誤以為被愛著的聲音與行為。

如果是往常, 此刻他們應該冷靜地告別彼此。 但今天不知為何, 心有未甘似地撫弄自己胸口的市長讓巴里完全無法預測, 反倒是越來越覺得不安。

 

「萊！」

 

胸口的尖端被指尖刮搔著, 嘴里洩出哀鳴般的聲音呼喚對方的名字。 明明是這麼心痛, 身體卻可悲地快被快感吞噬, 一想到這眼角不禁流下淚水。

我…討厭這樣…！

 

「你偶爾也留下來過夜吧」

 

意料之外的話語讓巴里不能動彈。 反駁的話像黏在喉嚨深處般無法立刻說出。 他幾次將張開的嘴閉起來, 總算能轉頭直視對方的視線。

 

「萊, 我不能…你明明知道不是嗎？」

 

不管多努力假裝開朗地回應, 對方眼裡的遺憾都一覽無疑。

即便如此

 

「我不會再提了」

 

先宣告了前提, 萊的雙眼彷彿望穿似地地凝視著對方, 舌尖再度吐出愛戀的名字。

 

――所以巴里…算我求你

 

即使受到廣大市民的愛戴, 也絕不示弱, 堂堂正正治理著中城的市長的口中, 竟然說出please這個字眼, 這衝擊讓巴里無法承受。

他順著那股像要將自己由內往外翻轉的激烈情感浪潮, 狠狠抱住眼前的男人。

不管身體交疊過多少次, 他從來沒體會過這種情感。

兩臂抱著的那個人實在太令人疼惜, 也太惹人憐愛了, 巴里不知不覺間濕了兩頰。

 

雖然絕對不會說出口。

雖然絕對不能說出口。

但他們是真的深愛著彼此無疑――

只要不說出口, 就能夠一直這樣『假裝』下去。

萬一發生最糟的事情時要能夠保身, 這全是為了對方著想。

 

正是因為如此, 雖然絕對不會說出口, 巴里仍正確無誤地將心情藉由落在萊太陽穴的一吻傳達。

 

「巴里…」

 

從額頭相抵的極近距離凝視著對方。 正面視線相交的話, 無論如何都不會誤解對方的意圖, 初次嚐到的滿足感讓巴里感到一股電擊般的刺激從腳跟直竄上背脊。

然後為體內的血液往下身集中的感覺興奮不已。

 

「萊…」

 

巴里呼出的氣息既溫暖又潮濕地拂過自己的臉頰。 濕潤的瞳孔醞釀出他從沒見過的情色, 萊像要撫慰他似地伸舌舔舐其臉頰上的淚痕。

明知道自己的願望不可能實現, 但巴里的回答超過他的期望; 回應著挨近自己的身體, 萊終於明白自己的話語意味著什麼。

說出自己的心意不被允許, 但有些事不言而喻。

知道彼此抱持著同樣的情感, 那幸福感讓他不禁笑了出來。

順著太陽穴、再來是眼瞼、鼻尖、臉頬一路親吻著, 與方才不同的是巴里將下半身擠向萊的大腿。

 

「嗯…唔、嗯…」

 

巴里悶著的聲音帶著情慾, 挑逗著萊的慾火不在話下。

想要的東西已經到手的確信, 讓眼前擺出媚態的人兒更加令人憐愛。 正因如此, 自己也比往常更加熱情地疼愛他。

 

「襯衫都皺巴巴了…」

 

一隻手穿過了袖子, 只見襯衫被兩人灼熱的身體壓得幾乎不見原形。

結束第二回合的巴里懶洋洋地嘆了口氣。 萊饒有興致地歪著頭看他拼命煩惱著該怎麼辦的樣子, 緩緩伸出救援的手。

 

「你可以穿我的」

「啊, 可是…」

 

巴里的眼窩不知是因為情事剛結束還是因為害羞而微微泛紅, 萊再度稍微歪著頭問道。

 

「有什麼問題嗎？」

 

撈起掉在床邊的襯衫遞過, 巴里將臉埋在其中, 然後像要將肺填滿似地深深吸氣。 在鼻腔裡擴散的無疑是萊的味道, 想到這胸口忽然被抓緊似地輕輕犯疼, 青澀的臉龐困惑地將眉垂成了八字型。

 

「萊的味道…」

 

萊『啊啊』地回應, 臉上浮起壞心眼的笑容將襯衫從巴里手上拿回來。

沒有人會笨到穿著外遇對象的衣服回到妻子的身邊。 這明明是任誰都知道的事, 他只不過是逗逗巴里而已, 沒想到對方單純到就這樣愣住, 那模樣觸動了萊的心弦。

 

還徘迴在體內的餘燼快被萊的體味再度點燃, 巴里只得拒絕他的提議。 即使如此, 被心愛的人的味道包裹住的誘惑還是讓他遲疑了那麼一瞬。 但他依然不可能實行這天外飛來一筆的提議。 約定好了對彼此的情感或行為永遠只在這個房間裡發生, 然後將一切留在這裡。 他們一直都是有這樣的默契的, 巴里的臉龐因著這眼前的少許的變化而不知不覺浮起微笑。

巴里決定讓想像這個新的調味料保留到下回, 當他無奈地打算穿上皺巴巴的襯衫的時候, 床被壓出了聲響。

爬下床站著的萊橫越房間, 打開衣櫃取出全新的襯衫遞給巴里。

 

「尺寸應該是合身的」

「嗯, 謝謝」

 

接過襯衫的巴里沒有問萊這麼做的理由, 反而開口道謝。

昨天為止的巴里一定會問的, 但此刻的彼此並不需要, 所以他只是默默接過襯衫。 打開被仔細摺好的襯衫的那一刻, 巴里像要確認似地聞了聞衣領周圍, 這次什麼味道也沒有。

他邊責備因此感到失落的自己, 邊換上全白的襯衫以便回到現實世界。

 

分開的時候要乾脆俐落。

早就說好裝做理性, 寧可冷淡也不要拖泥帶水。

因為這段關係是在這樣的前提下開始的。

即使如此, 有什麼東西發生了變化的想法讓巴里對一如往常般離開感到猶豫不決。 他張口想說些什麼, 結果只是不發一語闔上嘴。

彼此的感情絕對沒有化為聲音在耳邊響起的一天。

正因如此, 如果承認眼前的已不再是只屬於自己的男人, 而是搖身一變成為統帥著擁有大量人口的中城的市長的話, 方才自己被萊愛著的感覺, 該不會只是被激情沖昏頭的自己自欺欺人的妄想吧, 這令他不安了起來。

彼此將真心收在西裝之下的這一刻, 已經無法確認了; 巴里緊咬住說不出話的下唇, 打算就這樣離開而轉身背向萊。

手腕上突然傳來的熱度, 讓他充滿難以言喻的感覺。

 

大大的鏡片後面搖擺著的眼瞳不安地望著自己。 打算說些什麼而張開的口中, 沒有吐出萊所恐懼的話語, 只是重重呼了口氣然後闔上。

巴里是懂的。

不只美貌, 還有機敏之所以使他更加惹人憐愛, 是因為萊實實在在感到即使在苦悶的情況下也能彼此互相理解。

比起單純的愛戀, 對自己而言, 能夠信任的人更意義深遠。

那就, 讓我傾訴吧。

傾訴巴里想要的音色。

不是用言語, 而是用行為。

如果是巴里, 一定能夠正確無誤地解讀的。

在我心裡輝煌燦爛一閃而過的這道閃光, 他一定能正確地幫它命名吧。

 

對著轉過身的巴里的臉微笑, 萊用描繪著半月的唇傳達了他所有的心聲。

 

―Love you so much.

 

閉上眼簾的一瞬間, 映入瞳孔的是天使有點詫異似地幸福微笑的畫面――。


End file.
